Event
Once on a while there are special weekend events where you can get beans and boosters when solving the special levels. So far one event has 9 or 12 levels and the final award is 24h unlimited lives. After 3 and 9 levels you will get 5,000 magic beans. After 6 levels you will get 3 boosters of one kind. Companions will not help you and your normal lives are conserved. Players of lower levels can experience game elements of later levels. These events are present on mobiles only. List of weekend events * Save the Carrots! * Pearl Paradise * The Webby Barn * Firecracker Event (12 levels) * Flower Tower * Ignite the Light * Scary Dairy (18 levels, only 1500 beans after 3) * Chase the Sun (no extra levels, you have to pick levels with a lot of suns like level 625 or level 1020) * Choo Choo's Challenge (just playing some regular levels and getting boosters) Trivia *The first level of these events is always very easy and the next two aren't really challenging, either. The last three levels are pretty difficult and will need some boosters to master. *Currently, only Firecracker Event has 12 levels, unlike 9 levels on other extra level based events. *The events are very popular. In the observed social games participation was about 30% which is a lot considering that web players are excluded. Many of those players have stopped the regular game already. Gallery Save the Carrots.png|Save the Carrots! Pearl Paradise.png|Pearl Paradise The Webby Barn.png|The Webby Barn Chase the Sun.png|Chase the Sun Choo Choo's Challenge.png|Choo Choo's Challenge Flower Tower.png|Flower Tower Ignite the Light.png|Ignite the Light Scary Dairy.png|Scary Dairy Save the Carrots! Save the Carrots on Mobile.png|Save the Carrots Icon Top-Board (StC).png|Top-Board Down-Board (StC).png|Down-Board Reward 1 150712.png|Rewards for 1st stage Reward 2 150712.png|Rewards for 2nd stage Reward 3.png|Rewards for 3rd stage SC Coming soon!.png|Announcing Picture: Coming soon! SC Play now!.png|Announcing Picture: Playnow! SC Beans.png|Announcing Picture SC Last chance!.png|Announcing Picture: Last chance! SC Board.png|Announcing Picture: on board Pearl Paradise Image on Mobile (PP).png|Pearl Paradise Icon Top-Broad (PP).png|Top-Board Down-Broad (PP).png|Down-Board Rewards 1st stage (PP).png|Rewards for 1st stage Rewards 2nd stage (PP).png|Rewards for 2nd stage Rewards 3rd stage (PP).png|Rewards for 3rd stage PP Coming soon.png|Announcing Picture: Coming soon! PP Play now!.png|Announcing Picture: Play now! PP Beans.png|Announcing Picture PP Last chance!.png|Announcing Picture: Last chance! The Webby Barn The Webby Barn on Mobile.png|The Webby Barn Icon Top-Broad (WB).png|Top-Board Down-Broad (WB).png|Down-Board Reward 1 150724.png|Rewards for 1st stage Reward 2 150724.png|Rewards for 2nd stage Reward 3 150724.png|Rewards for 3rd stage Announcing picture 1.jpg|Announcing Picture: Play Now! Announcing picture 2.jpg|Announcing Picture Announcing picture 3.jpg|Announcing Picture Board Flower Tower Flower Tower on Mobile.png|Flower Tower Icon Down-Broad (FT) before.png|Down-Board before playing Down-Broad (FT).png|Down-Board at finishing Middle-Broad (FT) before.png|Middle-Board before playing Middle-Broad (FT).png|Middle-Board at finishing Top-Broad (FT) before.png|Top-Board before playing Top-Broad (FT).png|Top-Board at finishing Rewards 1st stage (FT).png|Rewards for 1st stage Rewards 2nd stage (FT).png|Rewards for 2nd stage Rewards 3rd stage (FT).png|Rewards for 3rd stage 24 Hours of Unlimitaed Lives (FT).png|24 Hours of Unlimited Lives Chase the Sun Chase the Sun on Mobile.png|Chase the Sun Icon Chase The Sun.png|Chase The Sun but requiring fewer suns. 1st stage - 2250 suns.png|Collecting 2250 suns for 1st stage 2nd stage - 3750 suns.png|Collecting 3750 suns for 2nd stage 1st stage rewards - 2250 suns.png|Rewards for 1st stage 2nd stage rewards - 3750 suns.png|Rewards for 2nd stage 3rd stage rewards - 5250 suns.png|Rewards for 3rd stage Choo Choo's Challenge Rewards 1st stage (CCC).png|Rewards for 1st stage Rewards 2nd stage (CCC).png|Rewards for 2nd stage Rewards 3rd stage (CCC).png|Rewards for 3rd stage Ignite the Light Ignite the Light on Mobile.png|Ignite the Light Icon Top-Board before playing (IL).png|Top-Board before playing Top-Board at finising (IL).png|Top-Board at finishing Middle-Board before playing (IL).png|Middle-Board before playing Middle-Board at finising (IL).png|Middle-Board at finishing Down-Board before playing (IL).png|Down-Board before playing Down-Board at finising (IL).png|Down-Board at finishing Out of time (IL).png|Out if Time 24 hours of unlimited lives (IL).png|24 hours of Unlimited Lives Rewards 1st stage (IL).png|Rewards for 1st stage Rewards 2rd stage (IL).png|Rewards for 2nd stage Rewards 3rd stage (IL).png|Rewards for 3rd stage Scary Dairy Scary Dairy on Mobile.png|Scary Dairy Icon Top-Board before playing (SD).png|Top-Board before playing Top-Board at finishing (SD).png|Top-Board at finishing Middle-Board before playing (SD).png|Middle-Board before playing Middle-Board at finishing (SD).png|Middle-Board at finishing Down-Board before playing (SD).png|Down-Board before playing Down-Board at finishing (SD).png|Down-Board at finishing Out of time (SD).png|Out if Time 24 hours of unlimited lives (SD).png|24 hours of Unlimited Lives Rewards 1st stage (SD).png|Rewards for 1st stage Rewards 2nd stage (SD).png|Rewards for 2nd stage Rewards 3rd stage (SD).png|Rewards for 3rd stage Rewards 4th stage (SD).png|Rewards for 4th stage Rewards 5th stage (SD).png|Rewards for 5th stage Rewards 6th stage (SD).png|Rewards for 6th stage Glitch Category:Elements Category:Mobile features Category:Boosters